mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ach, życie.../Transkrypt
:kartek :otwierają się :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem kucy w tej dziurze. Gdzie nie pójdę, to tak się ekscytują i dziwnie na mnie gapią. I wszyscy pytają, czy się aby nie stresuję. :Matilda: Może zapomnieli o jutrzejszym weselu? :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Ech, pewnie nie mogą się doczekać naszego ślubu jak ja. :Cranky i Matilda: i chichoczą :Matilda: No, chyba że się spalą ze wstydu, jak się zorientują, że daty im się pomieszały. wzdycha Spójrz na zaproszenie! Jest napisane, że ślub odbędzie się dziś! :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Ale zaufanego grafika znalazłem… :Matilda: Każdy kuc dostał takie zaproszenie! Nawet księżniczki mówiły, że będą! :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Trzeba się było pobrać w tajemnicy! :Matilda: Skarbie, catering, kwiaty, band na żywo! Musimy zdążyć ze wszystkim już dziś! :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Co?! :otwierają się :Matilda: Gdzie jest moja organizatorka?! :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Powiedziałaś, że załatwisz sprawę za połowę stawki! I co!? I wysłałaś wszystkim kucom zaproszenia z niewłaściwą datą! parska :Derpy: Muffiny? :theme song] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Ach, życie… :Derpy: Totalnie skopałam sprawę z zaproszeniami. Ale strasznie się czuję! :Savoir Fare: Hmm! Moje to nawet do mnie nie dotarło! :Derpy: Mówiłam Cranky'emu, że mogę je tanio wydrukować, ale to oznaczało zatrudnienie kuca z zerowym doświadczeniem drukarskim. :drukarska się niszczy :prysk :Derpy: Och, chciałabym cofnąć się w czasie i wszystko jakoś naprawić. :Dr. Hooves: siorbie :Dr. Hooves: Cofanie się w czasie już dawno wyszło z mody, moja droga. Pracuję nad niesamowitą techniką przenoszenia czasu w przód do ciebie. :skrzypienie :Dr. Hooves: Epokowe dzieło. Dekady, stulecia wręcz badań i eksperymentów. Byłem już tak blisko! Okazało się, że jest na to zaklęcie. Co zrobić! :kopie :Dr. Hooves: Ale jest jeszcze tyle zjawisk, których magia nie tłumaczy. W których nauka i matematyka to prawdziwa magia! :Derpy: Jak tutaj? Ale ładne! :Dr. Hooves: Aa, tak, bezlontowe fajerwerki. Jeszcze nie wpadłem na to, jak je odpalić. :Derpy: Gdzie się nauczyłeś robić takie rzeczy tak właściwie? :Dr. Hooves: Całe życie poświęciłem zgłębianiu nauki. Jako źrebak przeżyłem traumatyczne doświadczenie, które zaszczepiło we mnie chęć zgłębiania kosmosu. Nauka dostarcza odpowiedzi na pytania, o których nawet nam się nie śniło! Dobra, po co tu przyszliśmy? :Derpy: Taa, o-o-o, bo przez przypadek rozesłałam zaproszenia na ślub Cranky'ego i Matyldy z dzisiejszą datą zamiast jutrzejszej. :Dr. Hooves: Na wielkie stajnie Augiasza! Kompletnie zapomniałem! A muszę jeszcze oddać garnitur do poprawek! :Dr. Hooves: Rarity? puka Rarity! stęka :muzyka :Dr. Hooves: DJ Pon-3 Błagam! Musisz mi pomóc! Straciłem poczucie czasu (o dziwo) i zapomniałem o dzisiejszym ślubie! słyszalne przez muzykę No a przecież nie mogę w takim garniturze wystąpić! Ale wstydu bym sobie narobił! normalnie Widziałaś gdzieś Rarity? Musi mi skrócić rękawy i to jak najszybciej! Och, ho-ho, całe szczęście. Prowadź, kochana. :kręgle :Dr. Hooves: Yy, dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? Rarity w życiu by nie przyszła… :połyskują :Dr. Hooves: Na wielkie stajnie Augiasza! Ale mają styl! Dżentelcoltsi, mam niezłą zagwozdkę, ale z waszym poczuciem estetyki czuję, że sprawa uratowana. Dalibyście namiary do waszego krawca? :Jeff Letrotski: Taa, wiesz, stary, ten krawiec to ja. :Dr. Hooves: Ja? Imię takie egzotyczne. :Jeff Letrotski: Nie, co ty, stary, ja sam ogarniam swoją stylówę. Jak my wszyscy, stary. :Dr. Hooves: Więc musisz mi pomóc! Muszę poprawić garnitur, i to w tej chwili! :Jeff Letrotski: się Sorry, stary, ale właśnie zaczynamy finał. :Dr. Hooves: Co to za słowo, którego używasz – „stary”? :Jeff Letrotski: Nie wiem, stary, ale wiesz co? Ziomek nam się wykruszył. Jak z nami zagrasz, to ci naprawię ten garniaczek. :pisania :Dr. Hooves: Przepraszam, dżentelcoltsi, ale nie gram w kręgle. Te piny, te strike'i, straszny rachunek prawdopodobieństwa! :Jeff Letrotski: Jaki rachunek? O co ci chodzi, stary? Rzucaj prosto kulą i tyle! :Dr. Hooves: Chwila. Prosto? :dzwonienie :kuli :Dr. Hooves: No niech będzie. Wypróbuję tę waszą „prostą” technikę. W tym szaleństwie może być metoda. :Octavia Melody: Co tam znowu za narady? :Apple Bloom: Wyglądają na strasznie spięte. Albo jakieś przyjaciółkowe sprawy, albo potwór atakuje. :Octavia Melody: Potwór atakuje? O nie! Występuję dzisiaj na weselu i wciąż nie wiem, jaki wybrać repertuar. Jak ja mam ćwiczyć, kiedy jakiś potwór atakuje Ponyville. :Sweetie Belle: Może to tylko mały problemik i w pół godzinki dziewczyny wszystko załatwią. :Octavia Melody: Och, no mam nadzieję. :Matilda: Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie?! Gdzie jest moja organizatorka?! :warczy :magii :Matilda: O nie! I to w dzień mojego ślubu?! Musi mi ktoś pomóc! Ty! :Amethyst Star: Ja? :Matilda: Muszę przesunąć całe wesele z jutra na dzisiaj! :Amethyst Star: Ale teraz Twilight się tym zajmuje. Mnie o nic nikt nie pyta. :Matilda: Czyli mi pomożesz? :Amethyst Star: Kiedyś byłam najlepszą organizatorką imprez w Ponyville. No jasne, że… :warczy :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :rumor :Matilda: Szybko! Biegiem do salonu piękności, zanim ten potwór zmiecie go z ziemi! :ryczy :warczy :Derpy: Co ja teraz pocznę? wzdycha Matylda! Tak mi przykro z powodu tych zaproszeń! Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? :Matilda: KWIATY! :Lily Valley: Chcesz kwiaty na ślub Matyldy w tej chwili?! :uderzenie :Daisy: Co za koszmar! :Rose: Zgroza, zgroza! :Derpy: Czyli nie ma szans? Nie wyrobicie się? :Lily Valley: Nie mamy jeszcze kwiatów dla Matyldy, a co dopiero bukietów! Och, jakaś masakra! :Derpy: Okej. Ale i tak dzięki. :ryczy :Lily Valley: O, dziewczyny! Jedna z cynii ma złamaną łodygę! :Daisy: Co?! :uderzenie :Rose: Och, zgroza, zgroza! :Bon Bon: Szczerze ci powiem, jak Matylda mi powiedziała, że sala ma być gotowa na dziś, to się przeraziłam. :Lyra Heartstrings: Miałyśmy siebie nawzajem. Wiedziałam, że zdążymy na czas. :Bon Bon: Nie ma to jak najlepsza przyjaciółka, prawda? :Lyra Heartstrings: Bo kiedy jesteśmy razem, pokonamy każdą przeszkodę na wspólnej drodze. :w oddali :Bon Bon: Co to było? :Lyra Heartstrings: Jakiś potwór atakuje Ponyville podobno. :Bon Bon: No i co tym razem? Jakiś wariat z Everfree Forest? :Lyra Heartstrings: Oo, słyszałam, że to jakiś bugbear. chichocze :Bon Bon: Powiedziałaś bugbear? Dopadł mnie! :Lyra Heartstrings: O co ci chodzi, Bon Bon? :Bon Bon: Nie nazywam się Bon Bon. Jestem specjalną agentką Sweetie Drops. Pracuję dla supertajnej agencji przeciwpotworowej z Canterlot, a raczej pracowałam, do czasu, kiedy bugbear zniknął z Tartarusa kilka lat temu. :Lyra Heartstrings: O czym ty teraz mówisz? :Bon Bon: Kiedy uciekł, musieliśmy zamknąć całą agencję. Każdy dowód na istnienie naszej organizacji został zniszczony. Celestia zażądała kompletnego utajnienia akcji. :Lyra Heartstrings: Co? :Bon Bon: To ja złapałam bugbeara. Musiałam zniknąć pod przykrywką w Ponyville. Przyjęłam nowe imię. Nie sądziłam, że znowu mnie dopadnie. Stało się. Koniec! :Lyra Heartstrings: Czyli cała nasza przyjaźń była oparta na kłamstwie?! :Bon Bon: Wybacz, Lyra! Musiałam cię chronić! Dlatego milczałam. :Lyra Heartstrings: A-a-ale nasze obiadki, długie rozmowy, te wieczory na ławeczce. się Wszystko było iluzją? :Bon Bon: To było prawdziwe. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. :ryczy :zostaje otwarte :stuk :Bon Bon: Muszę wtopić się w tłum, zanim przeze mnie stanie ci się krzywda. Widzimy się na weselu. :Lyra Heartstrings: Dobra, ale i tak będzie pogadanka! :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Za wszelką cenę muszę dostać dziś obrączki!… O ile cena pozostanie taka sama. :Jeff Letrotski: Split siedem-dziesięć, stary – najtrudniejszy układ, ale jak go rozwalisz, to wygramy cały ten interes. :Dr. Hooves: głęboko :otwierają się :Derpy: Słuchaj, już wiem, jak uratować ten bałagan! Twoje bezlontowe fajerwerki wyglądają zupełnie jak kwiaty; są idealne na dekoracje! :Dr. Hooves: Na wielkie stajnie Augiasza! Czekaj! :stuka :Walter: wzdycha :Dr. Hooves: Czekaj! Te fajerwerki są wybitnie niebezpieczne! Bez namacalnego lontu, kto wie, mogą odpalić same! Czy to nie bugbear przypadkiem? :ryczy :Matilda: Och, o tylu rzeczach ciągle zapominam! Mam nadzieję, że Cranky przesunął zespół muzyczny. jęczy Jak my ułożymy grzywę na czas, jak?! :Lotus Blossom: Kochaniutka, zrelaksuj się! Poradzimy sobie świetnie. Kiedyś nawet układaliśmy kucowi włosy już w trakcie ceremonii. :Steven Magnet: O, totalnie, to prawda! To najlepsza ekipa! Matylda, ale jedno to ci powiem, normalnie już czuję, że jesteśmy rodziną. :Matilda: Naprawdę? :Steven Magnet: No jasne! Steven Magnet, kłaniam się, świadek Cranky'ego. :Matilda: To ty, Steven Magnet? :Steven Magnet: A co, myślałaś, że to bugbear? Znam Cranky'ego od zawsze! Na pewno ci opowiadał kiedyś, jak mnie wyciągał z lodowatego jeziora. :Matilda: Steven Magnet, serio? :Steven Magnet: O, no wiem, no wiem, typowy Cranky. Parę drobiazgów w tej historii pominął, co? Jak na przykład fakt, że jestem, no wiesz, morskim potworem, nie? się Uwielbiam wodę! Co zrobić? :Matilda: Przepraszam, Steven, po prostu wyobrażałam sobie kucyka. Nie miałam pojęcia, że łączy was tyle wspólnych przygód. :Steven Magnet: Och, skarbie, to jezioro to jeszcze nic! Jedno jest pewne, złociutka, sporo razem przeszliśmy, ale on całe życie pragnął tylko jednego. Ciebie, kochana. :Matilda: Och, naprawdę? :Steven Magnet: No, i leku na tę jego łysiznę. :Matilda: Ale słodziak z niego, prawda? Ile stresu mnie to wszystko kosztowało. A jego to już w ogóle! Najważniejsze jest przecież to, że jesteśmy razem! Wesele, kogo to obchodzi? Najważniejsza jest miłość. :Steven Magnet: rozbawiony Nie, no nie wierzę! Mówisz serio? No normalnie kopara mi opadła! Setki kucy jadą do Ponyville, wciskają się w niewygodne ciuszki, siedzą na nudnej ceremonii. Myślisz, że ich wasza miłość cokolwiek obchodzi? się Ska-a-arbek, wesele – o to chodzi! :Matilda: zębami :Octavia Melody: marsz Mendelssohna Och, te szlagiery ślubne są takie… zwykłe. Chcę, żeby ślub Matyldy i Cranky'ego był wyjątkowy. dalej :i beaty dubstepu :Octavia Melody: Dzięki, ale to chyba niezbyt odpowiednia muzyka na wesele. dalej :z wiolonczelą :Octavia Melody: Och, to mi się podoba. :z wiolonczelą :płyty winylowej :Octavia Melody: Hej, zaraz spóźnię się na ceremonię! :z wiolonczelą :ryczy :magii :z wiolonczelą :brzdęk :nagle przerwana :Gummy: Czym jest życie? Bezustannym poszukiwaniem znaczków? A czym jest znaczek, jeśli nie bezustannym ostrzeżeniem, że jesteśmy o krok od ataku bugbeara i odejścia w zapomnienie? Cóż pocznie aligator – bez celu, bez znaczków – którego przeznaczeniem jest utonięcie w rzece egzystencji w próżnię, w nieznane? się :Octavia Melody: Całkiem nieźle to brzmiało. :Księżniczka Celestia: Jak to „zostawiłaś go w kuchni”?! :Księżniczka Luna: Myślałam, że ty go przyniesiesz! :Księżniczka Celestia: Och, nie no, fantastycznie! :pauza :Księżniczka Luna: Ja się zajęłam prezentem dla Cadance i Shining Armora. Ty miałaś ogarnąć ten prezent, mam rację? :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie możemy przychodzić na wesele z pustymi kopytami! :Shining Armor: płacze :Księżniczka Cadance: Ech, w porządku, zawsze płacze na weselach. :Shining Armor: ryczy :Księżniczka Cadance: Ale normalnie zaczyna już w trakcie ślubu. :Derpy: Te bezlontowe fajerwerki wyglądają nawet lepiej niż kwiaty! chichocze :Bon Bon: Uwaga, szanowne kuce, dziewczynom się udało, pokonały bugbeara! :wiwaty :Bon Bon: Lyry Hej. :Lyra Heartstrings: Witam. :Bon Bon: Słuchaj, ee, nie mówiłaś o naszej rozmowie na temat przez zaciśnięte zęby mojej podwójnej tożsamości? normalnie Mówiłaś, czy nie mówiłaś? :Lyra Heartstrings: Nie, nie mówiłam. Nie ty jedna masz tajemnice, wyobraź sobie. Pamiętasz te superdrogie płatki owsiane, które trzymałaś na specjalną okazję? Ugotowałam je sobie i zjadłam. Wszystkie! się To nawet miłe przyznać się do swoich najskrytszych tajemnic! :Bon Bon: się Od tego są najlepsi przyjaciele. :Księżniczka Celestia: Następnym razem przynieś sobie własny prezent, a ja przyniosę swój. :Księżniczka Luna: Luz. :Dr. Hooves: Tu jesteś! Mój garnitur zniknął i tylko to mi zostało w szafie! Jak wyglądam? :Derpy: Jak milion marcheweczek! :Dr. Hooves: Na wielkie stajnie Augiasza, strasznie już późno! Lepiej chodźmy do środka. Allons-y! :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Nie wierzę, że zgubiłem moje włosy! Wyglądam tak żałośnie! Miłość mojego życia zasługuje na więcej. :Steven Magnet: Nic się nie bój, Cranky dziubasku, wąs Stevena Magneta już pędzi na ratunek. :cięcie :psik :Cranky Doodle Osioł: Och, dzięki, chłopie! :Steven Magnet: Żaden kłopot! A teraz wskakuj tam poślubić tego osła! :Pani Burmistrz: A więc, czy wszyscy już są? :zatrzaskują się, haczyk opada :Derpy: Tak, wszyscy jesteśmy! :Pani Burmistrz: Drodzy goście! Zgromadziliśmy się dziś, by połączyć tę oto parę węzłem małżeńskim. Rozglądam się po sali i coś czuję, że Cranky'ego może to wszystko ciut przerastać. :śmiechy :Cranky Doodle Osioł: bełkocze :Pani Burmistrz: Ale widzę też tyle kucy z tylu różnych stajni, których połączyła dziś miłość. Cranky całe życie podróżował po naszej krainie, szukając Matyldy. I nieważne, jakie przeszkody ich dzieliły. Miłość połączyła ich na zawsze tak, jak połączyła nas teraz. To niezwykłe, jak historie takie, jak ta Cranky'ego i Matyldy, potrafią zgromadzić tyle kucyków w jednym miejscu. W takich chwilach zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy kuc jest gwiazdą własnej historii. I nie tylko główne postaci wzbogacają nasze życie. Każda rola, mała czy duża, jest równie istotna. Gdyby nie wszyscy tutaj i ci wszyscy, których nie mogło tu dzisiaj być, życie Cranky'ego i Matyldy nie byłoby tak pełne i szczęśliwe. :Steven Magnet: płacze :Bulk Biceps: piszczy :Pani Burmistrz: A więc, w obliczu zgromadzonych gości, Cranky, czy bierzesz tego tu oto osiołka sobie za żonę? :Cranky Doodle Osioł: No jasne, że tak! :Pani Burmistrz: A czy ty, Matyldo, bierzesz tego tu oto osła za męża? :Matilda: się Biorę! :Pani Burmistrz: Zatem z wielką dumą ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! :Cranky Doodle Osioł i Matilda: się :wiwaty :fajerwerki odpalają :Dr. Hooves: się Oczywiście! Potrzebują miłości, żeby odpalić! Jak mogłem się nie domyślić!? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiecie co, dziewczyny? Mamy takie szczęście, że tu mieszkamy. Kocham was! :Rainbow Dash: Au! Bugbear mnie tu ugryzł! :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Slice of Life pt:Transcrições/Um Pedaço da Vida Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu